


Meat Buns, Zura!

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Hanamaru wants to eat Yoshiko. Yoshiko doesn’t want that.It’s vore. It’s flat out fucking vore.





	Meat Buns, Zura!

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the person who wanted maru dom vore! hope it suffices
> 
> also, I’m sorry god

“Yo-shi-ko-chaan,” Hanamaru calls out from behind the bedroom door. “Stop running from me, zura~” 

 

“N-N-No! You’re trying to eat me! That’s not fair, you know I’m the dominant one in this relationship! Yohane rules supreme over all!” Yoshiko yells in reply. Her back is pressed up against the door and she can’t calm herself down. She’s shaking.

 

“It’s not gonna hurt, Yoshiko-chan… Think about how good it’ll feel going down my throat!” Hanamaru giggles.

 

“It’s supposed to be the other way around!”

 

“Nuh-uuh. I’ve got a bigger tummy, ya know…” Hanamaru opens the door. Yoshiko, like the absolute idiot she is, forgot to lock the door. She also managed to forget how doors opened. 

 

“Gotchu, zura~” The chubby girls mouth opened wide and wrapped around Yoshiko’s head. She hugged her girlfriends waist to keep her in place despite her constant struggling.

 

“M-Maru—!” Yoshiko couldn’t even get a word out before she was neck-deep into Hanamaru’s mouth. The warm walls of her throat felt so good around Yoshiko that she stopped squirming and instead accepted defeat. 

 

Hanamaru finally got down to Yoshiko’s bust, her mouth stretching a tad more to take in her girlfriend’s big breasts. They were like meat buns! Hanamaru made a content noise, the rest of her girlfriends body going down slowly and smoothly. She savored the taste of the fallen angel— Salty, but somehow sweet!

 

Yoshiko squeezed her thighs together as they slid down Hanamaru’s throat. She was soaked and couldn’t wait for this bit to be over with so she could get herself off. 

 

...Gods, she was really a freak, wasn’t she?

 

With a final gulp, Hanamaru sighed happily. She slowly made her way to their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. “Mmm! You were such a good snack, Yoshiko-chan…” She rubbed her pudgy tummy. “I’m gonna take a nap now. I’ll get you out later, okay?~”

 

“Aa...aahh… Okay, Maru-chan…” 

 

Yoshiko honestly didn’t want to leave. She could get used to this. 


End file.
